An April Fool's Day Prank To Remember
by arthursmolly
Summary: Tired of being the one who is always pranked on April fool's, by her brothers, Molly decides to pull one on them, which involves Arthur.Will she be the one to come out on top? Contains one scene of sexual nature, however, not graphic. revised.


Arthur Weasley looked down at the sleeping redhead nestled against his neck and smiled. Shifting slightly, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, holding her tighter. He and his wife Molly had been married for just about nine months now, and he couldn't help but think he was the luckiest nineteen-year old wizard on the planet. Glancing at the clock, he saw that he had enough time to be intimate with her before they had to get up and go to work. Rolling over, putting her under him, he began pressing kisses to her neck and caressing her, causing her to stir.

"A-Arthur?" she asked, yawning.

"Yes, Mollywobbles?" he replied, continuing to kiss her.

"What are you doing?"

"Showing you how much I love you." He said, before kissing her deeply.

"Oh. Do we have time?" She asked, gently tangling her fingers in his hair.

"Of course, you don't have to be to work until eight, right?"

"Right." She replied, pulling him closer to her.

"You want to forego the contraceptive—"

"No, I told you, I'm not ready to share you just yet. After our first anniversary we can start trying for a baby."

"Yes, madam," Arthur said, slipping one arm around her waist and the other around her neck pulling her closer.

"Arthur, don't you have to be to the office at seven?"

"Yes, however, it is only five thirty. I have plenty of time to make love to my stunningly beautiful wife."

"I guess you do. Have you performed the charm or do—?"

He interrupted her with a kiss, and then released her momentarily, performing the charm on himself before kissing his way from her lips to the base of her throat.

"Arthur," Molly moaned, arching up to him as she felt his fingers remove her panties as she lifted her hips to assist him.

"Molly Weasley, you are the most beautiful witch in this entire world, you know that?" He asked, slipping her nightgown off her and tossing it behind him onto the floor.

"Of course, you tell me almost every day."

"Really?" He asked kissing her bared breasts, his tongue drawing hot, wet patterns on her skin. She slipped his pajama top off, and dug her nails into his back. She gasped as his hand slid between her thighs, rubbing gently. She crushed her mouth to his and she felt him sigh as she gently slipped her tongue between his lips. She felt him gently begin to massage her breasts, and she made soft whimpers into his mouth. When she could stand the teasing no longer, she slipped off his pajama bottoms and boxers, allowing him to get to business. When he finally collapsed on top of her exhausted, he kissed her nose.

"So, Mrs. Weasley, am I allowed to stay here another day?" He asked, stroking her hair.

She gave him a playful look, and made a great show of reluctance before kissing him passionately. "I guess you can, Mr. Weasley." She said, flashing him a big smile.

"That's the answer I was hoping for, Molly Weasley."

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of you calling me Molly Weasley."

"Molly Weasley, Molly Weasley, Molly Weasley," Arthur said, nuzzling her neck.

"I changed my mind. I just got tired of it."

"Well too bad. You're all mine and I'm never letting you go." Arthur said, giving her one last kiss before pulling away to get ready for work.

Molly rolled over and picked up her wedding and engagement rings which were resting on her bedside table. Sinking back against her pillows, she rolled her rings through her fingers, contemplating her life with Arthur. She ran her fingers over the small diamond and sapphires that made up her engagement ring and the intricate twisting of several strands of silver that was her wedding band. Hearing the shower cut off, she sighed and put her rings back on the table. She quickly made the bed and slipped into the steamy bathroom, where Arthur was shaving at the sink, a fluffy towel wrapped around his waist.

"Thank you for a wonderful morning of pleasure, darling," Molly said, rubbing her husband's broad shoulders.

"You're welcome, my dear." He replied, turning to kiss her tenderly.

As she showered, she and Arthur continued their conversation.

"Molly, my dear, what time are you scheduled to get out of work today?"

"Not until eight. I got slammed with the twelve hour shift today, but knowing Kristine, I won't get out until eight thirty at the latest." Molly replied, frowning, even though she knew Arthur couldn't see.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I may have the head honcho position, but I'm still low man on the totem pole when it comes to seniority. What time are you getting out today?"

"I believe four, unless I get slammed with a lot of paperwork."

"Oh."

"Am I on my own for supper then?"

"I guess. If you want, I can make something before I leave and you can heat it up when you get home."

"No, I'll get something at the office."

"You sure, Arthur? It's not a problem, really."

"I'm sure, darling. You've got enough on your plate without worrying about where my supper is coming from."

"All right then." Molly replied, stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around her.

"Look, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got to go, otherwise I'll be late. I'll see you tonight."

"Don't count on it. It'll probably gone midnight by the time I get home."

"I'll wait up for you."

"You are sweet, you know?"

"Yes, I know. Goodbye, have a good day."

"Have a good day." Molly replied, giving him a kiss before he rushed out of the bedroom.

Molly quickly changed into her St. Mungo's scrubs, pulled her hair up and was looking for her wand when an idea came to her. If she wasn't very much mistaken, which she hardly ever was, today was April fool's Day.

By the time she had found her wand, a plan had fully formed in her brain. For the past several years, she and her brothers, Fabian and Gideon, had had an unofficial prank competition on April fool's day, and every year, Fabian and Gideon had managed to pull a better prank than she had. But, this year, she felt she finally would be the one to come out on top, with Fabian and Gideon not knowing what hit them. Smiling to herself, she grabbed a quick bite of breakfast and as she still had a half an hour before she had to be to work, she decided to talk to Arthur at work about her plans. She Disapparated and quickly made her way to the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office.

After knocking on the door to Arthur's office, and hearing a muffled 'come in', she entered the office, where Arthur was filling out paperwork.

"Molly, what are you doing here? You've got—"

"I know, I was wondering if you wanted to meet me for lunch."

"Of course, I would. Where?"

"I was thinking that little café in Diagon Alley."

"Sounds good to me, dear."

"So, what time is your lunch?"

"Noon."

"I'll meet you there at quarter after then, is that all right?"

"Yes, you'd better get going though, otherwise you'll be late."

"I've got plenty of time." She then proceeded to tell him her plan, which he agreed to, and she gave him a kiss.

"What time should I tell Fab and Gid to show up, Molly?"

"Twelve thirty. See you this afternoon."

She replied, Disapparating.

"So uh, Molly, how exactly are we going to make this convincing?" Arthur asked as he pulled out Molly's chair for her, glancing at his watch.

"I don't even know if they're going to fall for it, honestly. The more I think about it, the lamer it sounds, Arthur."

"Well, all we can do is our best, my love."

"I know." She kissed him quickly and glanced toward the entrance of the café, wringing her hands nervously. When she saw Fabian and Gideon's profiles at the door, she took a deep breath and stood up.

"Molly, please, dear, sit down, don't cause a scene!" Arthur said timidly, standing as well.

"Arthur Weasley, stay away from me! I'm beginning to believe that my parents were right about you!" She shouted, causing several heads to turn in their direction. Fabian and Gideon rushed over to her, gently grabbing her.

"Arthur, Molly, what is going on here? What did you do to her Arthur?" Fabian asked, reaching for his wand.

"Absolutely nothing! She just said that she's finally realized that your parents were right about me." Arthur said, hanging his head and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"What does that mean, sis?" Gideon asked, wrapping an arm around his sister's shoulders.

By this point, Molly was struggling not to laugh. After arranging her face into what she hoped was a convincing straight face, she stepped away and looked directly at her brothers.

"April fool!" She said, then giving Arthur a passionate kiss.

Fabian and Gideon shared a look and cleared their throats.

"So, Arthur hasn't hurt you in any way?" Fabian asked, after Molly had released her husband.

"Correct. Got you didn't I?"

"Yes, not bad for an amateur." Gideon said, smiling.

.


End file.
